The demidevils
by linn1
Summary: trunks and goten get themselves into trouble. I'm not that good at summary's. was first named 'goten and trunks cuase trouble in amerika'.
1. chapter 1

HI,

This fanfic, I'm writing with my little brother so, BEWARE OF CHAOS. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

We don't own dbz.

THE BEGINNING  OF CHAOS.

It's morning in the 439 mountain area.   The birds are singing, the forrest animals were still peacefully sleeping.  Everything was peaceful.  But as always, all peaceful things must come to an end.   BOOOOOMM.   Told you.   As the dust of the 'boom' disappears you could see two little boys around 6 and 7 years old looking like they just won a one way ticket to hell.   "Um Trunks, do you think we'll still get breakfast from my mom?", asked Goten the youngest of the two.   Ah yes, the two demi-devils from hell a.k.a Goten and Trunks.   

"I don't know Goten, maybe we just tell her that Gohan did it", said Trunks the oldest one of the two.   They were still looking were the dust had settled.   They had blew something up again as always.   And this time it was the car.

Goten and Trunks still stood there until they heard a powerful yell.   At least powerful enough to scare the two demi-devils.   

"GOTEN SON AND TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS WHAT DID YOU BLEW UP THIS TIME", yelled an enraged Chichi, who came storming outside.   Goten and Trunks yelped and blasted of in the air, turning super-saiyan to make sure they would escape Chichi wrath.

About 10 minutes of flying at full speed  they stopped.   

"Do you think she is calmed down now", asked a worried Goten.   

"I don't think so, maybe we should stay away for a week till your mom and my mom are calmed down", said Trunks.   

"Why would your mom be mad Trunks", asked a clueless Goten.   

"Because dummy, your mom would likely have already called my mom.   And my mom told me if I blew anything up again that I will not get any food for a week", said  Trunks.   

"Oh.  What do you say that we get landed and look for something to eat, I'm getting hungry", wined Goten while his stomach is growling.    

"Goten you're always hungry.  But I guess we could get something to eat.   I have enough money for both of our appetites", said Trunks who was beginning to get hungry too.   

"But where are we Trunks", asked Goten.   

"Good question Goten.   I don't know really?   Maybe we should fly some further to see if we can find a city", said Trunks.   

"Wow, you are a genius Trunks", said Goten admiring his best friend.   "With way should we go Trunks."

"I don't know?   Let's go this way", said Trunks pointing to a direction.   Goten just nodded.   "Ok, let's go."

With that the two hungry super-saiyans blasted off.   Looking for something to eat.

So, what do you think?  Please review.  Bye.


	2. chapter 2

After 5 minutes of flying Goten and Trunks saw a city.   

"Hé Trunks, I see a city", said Goten excited.   

"I see it too Goten.   Let's land were nobody will see us", said Trunks looking for a place to land.   

"I see a spot, see nobody's there", said an excited Goten pointing.   

Trunks looked the way Goten pointed and saw a beautiful, large park which was deserted, considering it was still pretty early in the morning.   

"Good work Goten, let's land so that we can go look for some place to eat."   With that the boys landed on the ground.   

"Ok Goten, we have to stick together, because we aren't familiar around here", said Trunks.   

"But what if we lose track on each other, Trunks", said Goten worriedly.  

 "Well, just spike up your ki, but not too much, so that we can find each other", answered Trunks.   "Good idea Trunks.   Now let's go find something to eat", said Goten excited.

With that the two demi-devils walked (yes WALKED) out of the park and started looking for a restaurant.   After 10 minutes of walking Trunks and Goten saw the Mcdonalds.   So they walked in and went to order their breakfast.   

"May I please take your order sir", said the guy behind the counter.

"Ah yes, I would like to have 100 big mac's, 100 Frence fries, 50 happy meals and 5 strawberry's milkshakes", ordered Trunks casual.   "Hé Goten, what do you want?"

"Oh, I also want 100 big mac's, 100 Frence fries, 50 happy meals and 5 strawberry's milkshakes", chirped Goten.  

"Wait a minute, slow down will ya.   You said 200 big mac's, 200 French fries, 100 happy meals and 10 strawberry milkshakes just for you two?", said the order guy not believing what he was hearing.   

"Well ya, that's what we said or are you deaf or something", said Trunks.

"Well, I ah...how are you gonna pay for all that", said the order guy proud of thinking of such a 'great' come back.

"Well duh, with money of course you dumbass.   Why the heck did they hired you for this job", said Trunks.

"Hé, can we get the food yet.  I'm starving.   Trunks would you just give the guy the freaking money and get the food so that we can eat", said an annoyed Goten.

"Fine", said a disappointed Trunks.   He still wanted to mock the order guy for some time longer.   But Goten got a point he has to admit, he was starving too.   "Here is your money, now can we get the food yet."

"Ofcourse sir, but you'll have to wait. I think it will take about an hour before we finished all the food. It's a lot of food you know", said the order guy.

"Fine, we'll wait. But you'd better hurry, cause we're starving", said Goten pouting because he had to wait a little longer before he could eat. 

"We will be sitting there", said Trunks pointing to a large table at the window. "You can bring our food when it's finished, see ya." 

With that Trunks gave the order guy the money and he and Goten moved to the table by the window.

So what did you think? Please review so I can know. Bye.                  


End file.
